<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine. by MickeysTonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352484">Quarantine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic'>MickeysTonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing Husbands, Unsafe Sex, just sex okay enjoy, quarantined, they're in quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are quarantined in their own place and are excited to take their time being with each other for the next month.</p><p>You can guess how Mickey wants to start it off. </p><p>WINK WONK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter: @ValeskaMonaghan.<br/>Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey and Ian could not believe this. They were being ordered to stay in their house for the next month with pay from work. It was a shitty reason for being quarantined but they looked forward to spending the time together. Especially since they recently got their own place.</p><p>It was about a twenty-minute drive from the Gallagher house but to them, it was like a whole new world. It was their house. It was their safe place. It was theirs.<br/>Luckily they had stocked up on everything they would need and felt content in spending time locked away from the rest of the world.</p><p>“This shit sucks ass.” Mickey cursed, “This is the government wanting to do population control.”</p><p>Ian laughed, “Think you been looking into too many conspiracy theories, Mickey.”</p><p>Mickey walked over and sat on the couch handing Ian a beer, “You’re probably right. Hell, a month off with pay is exactly what we both need but the situation is shit.”</p><p>Ian opened his beer and took a sip before looking out the window. It was raining and the sound was heaven to him. He had always loved storms.</p><p>“You with me, Ian? Looks like you’re zoning out.”</p><p>Ian smiled at him, “Sorry, Mick. I’m just listening to the rain.”</p><p>“You’ve always had a hard-on for the rain.” Mickey chuckled.</p><p>“Nothing compared to the hard-on I have for you.”</p><p>Mickey just rolled his eyes, “Very smooth, Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian moved closer and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulder before taking another sip of his beer, “You love me.”</p><p>“I tolerate you.”</p><p>“Yeah? The ring on your finger says otherwise.”</p><p>“Ever tell you how much I hate you?”</p><p>Ian kissed his head, “I love you too, Mickey.”</p><p>Mickey didn’t reply. He just sighed and leaned further into Ian who happily accepted the contact.</p><p>“Think this will blow over soon?”</p><p>Ian started running his fingers through Mickey’s hair, “I have no idea. I hope so. I’ve been reading the news way too much and the results are just heartbreaking. I wish there was something I could do.”</p><p>Mickey smiled. He loved that Ian always wanted to help other people. That’s who Ian was, selfless and completely dedicated to making the world better one small step at a time.</p><p>“Your hearts too big, Gallagher. Think your heart and your dick used to be one.”</p><p>Ian laughed, “Fuck off!”</p><p>“I’m just stating the truth. Don’t hate me because your cock is giant.”</p><p>Ian snorted, “I don’t hate you, jackass. I’m used to you talking about my dick as if it’s the eighth wonder of the world.”</p><p>“They have nothing on that.” Mickey replied, putting his beer on the coffee table, “I’ve had enough talking.”</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Ian asked as if he didn’t already know.</p><p>“Put your beer down and I’ll show you.”</p><p>But Mickey grabbed the beer from him and put it beside his own before swinging his leg over Ian’s lap. He sat comfortably on the redhead's lap, “Does this give you an answer?”</p><p>Ian ran his hands down the soft fabric of Mickey’s shirt before letting them travel to Mickey’s ass. Even with his boxers, Ian could feel the soft flesh as if the boy wasn’t wearing anything.</p><p>“I’m picking up on what you’re hinting to me.” Ian teased.</p><p>If that’s how Ian wanted to play then Mickey would play the game better.</p><p>Mickey slid off of Ian’s lap and moved to sit against the arm of the couch. He put his feet up on Ian’s lap and grinned at him.</p><p>“What’d you move for?”</p><p>“Needed to make sure you were understanding what I was saying, Gallagher.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yup,” Mickey smirked.</p><p>Ian slowly began rubbing Mickey’s leg and in seconds he used his strength to take Mickey by surprise and flipped the boy on to the couch, face pressed against the cushion.<br/>“You were saying?”</p><p>Mickey groaned and his words came out mumbled.</p><p>“What was that?” Ian asked, teasing his husband.</p><p>Mickey managed to move his head enough to catch some air, “If you ain’t gonna fuck me then get off me.”</p><p>Ian leaned down and placed a kiss on Mickey’s back, “I plan on fucking you, Mick. You’re just impatient.”</p><p>“I’m horny and I’m going to end up busting a nut against the couch you asshole.”</p><p>Ian pushes Mickey’s shirt up until it bunched you behind his neck, “Help me get your shirt off.”</p><p>Mickey huffed, “I would if your ass wasn’t pinning me to the couch.”</p><p>“You love when I pin you down though.” Ian smiled, kissing the back of Mickey’s neck, “Now help me get it off.”</p><p>Mickey moved the best he could so Ian could slide his shirt off and toss it to the floor.</p><p>“You’re so soft,” Ian whispered, running his hands up and down Mickey’s back.</p><p>Mickey sighed and melted into his touch, “At this point, a massage sounds better than sex.”</p><p>Ian laughed, “Just want me to massage you then?”</p><p>He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Mickey’s back causing him to groan. The sound went straight to Ian’s dick. Not only was he sitting on Mickey’s ass but he was also wearing nothing but boxers. It would be easy for Mickey to feel Ian’s erection pressed against him.</p><p>"Gallagher, please stop being a tease."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Ian chuckled.</p><p>He moved down a bit and grabbed the top of Mickey's boxers and grinned when his husband automatically raised his hips up. Ian slid them down his legs and tossed them to the floor.</p><p>"See?" Ian asked, "Taking our time can be fun. You need to stop being impatient you fucker."</p><p>"You need to-shit!"</p><p>Ian bit down on Mickey's ass cheek causing the dark-haired man to shout, "You going to keep getting mouthy with me?"</p><p>"Do you expect anything else?" Mickey laughed, smiling into the cushion.</p><p>"Not really." Ian smiled, running his tongue over Mickey's cheek, "You want to roll over?"</p><p>"No. Keep your mouth right there."</p><p>Ian laughed, "Whatever you want, Mick." </p><p>Mickey shuffled a bit and sighed happily at the sensation of Ian's tongue moving all over his ass, gently biting at it. Mickey would never admit it to anyone but Ian but he was a sucker for his ass being loved on. Not just when Ian ate him out but when he just seemed to worship it as if it was the best ass in the world.<br/>Luckily their couch was a decent size allowing Ian to stay in a comfortable position. He'd spend all day just loving on Mickey's ass if he could but even though they could take their time, Ian was partially impatient as well.</p><p>"Get to doing something." Mickey groaned, "Or I'm going to fucking jackoff without you."</p><p>Ian grinned and grabbed Mickey's ass to spread him open. He spit and watched it fall down Mickey's crack then used his tongue to trace it around his opening.</p><p>"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned.<br/>He melted against Ian's mouth and pushed back into it causing Ian to groan and tighten his grip on Mickey's ass.<br/>Ian's tongue was complete sin and Mickey was perfectly happy to not go to heaven in that case.</p><p>Ian's face was wet with saliva, his jaw ached and his own cock was hard but it was completely worth it to hear the noises Mickey was currently making.</p><p>"Shit, Ian." Mickey gasped, "You need to stop or I'm going to cum already."</p><p>Mickey never did handle getting rimmed well. It always got to him fast and if Ian had a dollar for every time he made the other boy cum just from eating his ass, they'd be living in a bigger house in a different state.</p><p>Ian pulled back enough so he could take his boxers off and dropped them on the floor, "Don't move, Mick. Going to take you just like this."</p><p>Mickey bit the couch pillow and raised his hips a bit, "Don't you dare use your fingers, Ian. Give me your cock. We got time to foreplay later but right now you need to just fuck me."</p><p>Ian moved up his body and kissed Mickey's shoulder and slowly pushed into Mickey, one hand guiding his cock where he desperately needed it to be.</p><p>"Oh my god." Mickey groaned, nails digging into the couch. The other hand was holding on to the arm, clenching into the fabric.</p><p>"You feel so good holy shit."</p><p>"You sound-fuck-surprised." Mickey grunted.</p><p>Ian laughed breathlessly, "Shut up and let me love you, Milkovich."</p><p>"Hurry the fuck up the-holy shit!"</p><p>Ian had pushed back into him hard causing Mickeys words to get lost.</p><p>"Fuck me." Mickey ordered, "Don't think. Just fuck me."</p><p>And that was an order that Ian would happily listen to.</p><p>The couch was making noises as Ian fucked into Mickey.</p><p>Mickey's stomach was hurting because of the pressure but he didn't care. Not when Ian was sending pleasure through his body that had it all worth it. His cock was pressed against the couch and the added pressure was going to make his orgasm more intense. He couldn't wait and with the way Ian was fucking into him he knew Ian wasn't far off either.</p><p>Ian was panting into Mickeys neck, hands pressed against the cushion as he continued his rapid pace. Mickey kept clenching around him, pulling him in and Ian felt like he was going to pass out. He would never get tired of the way Mickey felt, the noises he made or just Mickey in general. </p><p>After all these years with the South-Side "thug", Ian was still so in love with him.</p><p>"Mick." Ian breathed, "I'm not going to last much longer. Probably should have put a towel on the couch."</p><p>Mickey laughed breathlessly, "Fuck off and just make me cum. We can clean the couch later."</p><p>Ian bit down on Mickey's shoulder and reangled himself before pushing into him one more time.</p><p>Both of them lost track of time in the midst of their orgasm. They had no idea who was saying what, what their bodies were doing or where the ringing in their ears was coming from. They just knew their body was on fire, tingling with pleasure.</p><p>"Maybe we should have gotten a towel." Mickey breathed.</p><p>Ian kissed his shoulder and plopped down on to him, "We can clean later."</p><p>"Get your fat ass off me." Mickey teased.</p><p>"Fat?" Ian chuckled, "You're not saying that when I'm bending you in half in bed."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Ian slowly pulled out and moved so he could throw his legs off the side of the couch, "I need a shower. Can you move?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Ian smiled, "Fine. Lay there in your own cum, Mickey. I'm going to take a nice hot shower."</p><p>Mickey sighed and managed to get himself sitting up so he could get to his feet, "We're going to have to wash the cushions individually."</p><p>"Worth it."</p><p>Mickey looked over where his sweaty, red-headed husband was smiling at him. He kissed him and put his hand on the back of Ian's neck, "Completely worth it. Now, lets go get a shower just to get dirty again but this time lets save it for the bed."</p><p>"Or I could just fuck you in the shower but you need to clean the cushions first."</p><p>"Bitch, you came too. You're going to clean up with me."</p><p>It took a little bit of gentle banter over the cushions but they eventually caved and worked on cleaning their couch. By the time they were both satisfied it was dark out and they had missed dinner.</p><p>They got to dessert first and ate afterwards.</p><p>They really loved being quarantined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>